Métonymie
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Il y a des moments où il se dit qu’il les flinguerait volontiers. Tous les trois. Il serait tellement plus tranquille sans eux. Mais finalement, il ne le fait jamais.Quelques scènes au fil des pensées de Sanzo. En quelque sorte.


**Disc**. : Pas à moi. **Warning **: pas beta-readé. En cas de fautes atroces, me prevenir svp.

**Reviewer's corner** (ça fait longtemps, bcp à dire) :

D'abord pour _Mistletoe _: oui, ça fait un bail, mais merci à Miss Goupil, Gabrielle, Fanny (merci pour tes vœux), The Koruni et Shani pour avoir apprécié et m'avoir montré que je suis pas la seule à pouvoir délirer pour un rien…Puis pour _Divertissement_, cookies pour Mellyna, Kats, Warriormeuh et Shaniane (deux pour toi, un pour chaque version) : (grand sourire) bon, puisque vous avez aimé, ben ça me fait deux bishous à rajouter sur mon tableau de tortures, je m'en souviendrai…

Grand, grand merci à Eleawin qui a lu plusieurs fics d'affilée et m'a fait savoir à chaque fois qu'elle aimait : ça m'a fait très plaisir…

Et surtout GROS GROS BISOUS à MELLYNA et si vous voulez me combler, allez tous lire _La Lettre_… !

(**métonymie **: figure de discours où une chose est remplacée par une autre qui lui est associée. Faites pas attention : traumatisme de cours de Lettres.)

Quelques scènes au fil des pensées de Sanzo. En quelque sorte.

oOoOoOo

Il y a des moments où il se dit qu'il les flinguerait volontiers. Tous les trois. Il serait tellement plus tranquille sans eux. Mais finalement, il ne le fait jamais.

oOoOoOo

Sanzo pousse un juron.

C'est un specatcle tellement habituel qu'il n'en retire plus aucune satisfaction.

Des _youkai_ morts sur le sol. Des restes de _youkai_ morts, en fait. Des tas.

Sa tête lui fait mal. Ses membres lui font mal. Et le foutu briquet ne veut pas marcher. Ça ne sert à rien de l'agiter comme un fou.

Et comme s'il n'était pas assez ankylosé comme ça, un bras tombe sur ses épaules, et le corps dégingandé (et amoché) de Gojyo fait peser un peu plus de fardeau sur lui.

« Allez ! Me dis pas que ton briquet est pas comme ta carte bénie-des-dieux…Il se remplit pas tout seul ? »

La cigarette non allumée pend toujours aux lèvres du moine, inutile. Sanzo à soudain une forte envie de voir un nouveau cadavre de (semi-)_youkai_ sur le sol. Son index tressaille. Il se dit qu'il a besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose pour étouffer cette pulsion homicide.

Ailleurs, Hakkai s'occupe des blessures de Goku. Mais Hakkai, même de dos, sent toujours quand un regard est fixé sur lui. Des yeux verts et las croisent de loin les siens en une interrogation muette. _Tu es blessé ? Tu as besoin de moi après ça ?_ Sanzo a un léger mouvement de dénégation (qui fait encore davantage souffrir sa nuque). L'éclat du ki vert s'intensifie quand le conducteur se concentre à nouveau sur son patient aux yeux dorés et reprend ses soins.

Sanzo maugrée quelque chose et dégage enfin d'une secousse brusque le bras du _kappa_ sur son épaule.

Le _saru_ se met tout à coup à geindre. Il a faim. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'Hakkai a fait du bon travail.

Il pourrait célébrer ça avec une cigarette, si ce _foutu_ briquet marchait, bon sang ! Mais ce _pitoyable_ machin argenté est toujours _pitoyablement_ vide.

Sanzo pousse encore un juron.

« Là. »

La tête du moine s'éloigne dans un réflexe de pure surprise à la vue de la petite flamme si proche de son visage. Puis se penche légèrement pour allumer sa clope au briquet du _hanyou_.

Il prend une profonde inspiration. La nicotine parcourt son corps, emportant avec elle un peu de sa tension, accompagnée de la sensation de brûlure d'une fumée âcre dans sa gorge. L'extase.

Allez ! Me dis pas que ton briquet est pas comme ta carte bénie-des-dieux… Il se remplit pas tout seul ?

Il pense malgré lui qu'un briquet, c'est déjà pas mal.

oOoOoOo

La lueur vacillante d'une vieille lanterne lutte contre l'obscurité d'une nuit d'orage qui menace d'engloutir leur tente dépenaillée.

Sanzo jure.

Personne n'entend le « ch' » silencieux …

Une silhouette familière se penche sur son épaule.

« Sanzo, tu veux un café ? »

Sanzo tressaille.

Avec le bruit obsédant de la pluie au dehors, il a peine entendu les mots. Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes, que le moine avait l'impression que c'était son propre cerveau qui bourdonnait.

C'est pas qu'il soit d'humeur à écouter qui que ce soit, de toute façon. Mais c'est une scène tellement familière qu'il n'a même plus à penser. Et il accepte l'un des mugs que le conducteur lui tend. Sans une parole. Une sorte de rituel. Hakkai offre toujours du café par temps pluvieux.

Ça a interrompu le cours de ses pensées. Sanzo écoute vaguement ce que se disent les autres. Leurs tranquilles bavardages.

« C'est pas bon pour dormir, le café. » entend-t-il dire d'un air goguenard, du côté du sac de couchage que le _kappa _occupe sur le sol. Hakkai laisse entendre un petit rire fatigué.

« Gojyo fait peur quand il parle comme Hakkai. » marmonne le _saru,_ dans son coin. Le dragon blanc (le 4x4-au-matin s'est trop goinfré, se prenant sans doute pour le _saru,_ et se sent somnolant)est affalé sur les genoux du singe, lui, et semble acquiescer avec un discret _kyuuu_.

Et après, Sanzo savoure quelques minutes d'un silence miséricordieux, quoique relatif (Hakuryu éternue de temps en en temps et Goku commence à ronfler…).

Il y a un petit moment qu'Hakkai s'est couché, Gojyo dormait déjà.

Sanzo tourne la tête et observe le _hanyou _qui de manière insconsciente agrippe l'autre par l'épaule, dans son sommeil. Comme pour réaffirmer sur lui une sorte de possession contre ces cauchemars qui lui disputent Hakkai durant les nuits pluvieuses, chaque fois que l'ancien humain, vaincu par des heures de route, est incapable de rester éveillé pour les tenir à distance.

Le gobelet du _youkai _est toujours posé sur la caisse en bois qui leur sert parfois de table basse dans leur camping. Toujours plein. Sanzo s'aperçoit qu'Hakkai n'a pas bu une seule goutte du café qu'il vient juste de faire.

Son attention s'attarde maintenant sur son propre mug. La porcelaine est toujours chaude. Entre ses doigts glacés, elle brûle tellement qu'il en oublie presque à quel point son cœur est engourdi ce soir. L'arôme du breuvage, entre ses lèvres, est si puissant qu'il en oublie presque la pluie au dehors.

_Sanzo, tu veux un café ? _

Il pense malgré lui qu'un café, c'est déjà pas mal.

oOoOoOo

Sanzo marche. Il est censé chercher une auberge. Mias il n'est même pas sûr qu'il reste un seul bâtiment debout, dans le coin. Presque tout a été reduit en cendres.

Un nouveau lieu dont il ne se souviendra pas le nom demain. Des gens dont il ne veut d'ailleurs rien savoir, de toute façon.

Sanzo marche, et le singe marche à ses côtés, muré dans un silence choqué. Il y a des choses auxquelles même le _youkai_ aux yeux d'or ne peut s'habituer.

Ces _youkai_ n'étaient pas ceux de Kougaiji. Ils ont presque détruit la ville entière dans la haine aveugle qu'ils leur portaient. La feinte odeur de massacre s'accroche encore sur sa robe de moine. Sanzo n'arrive pas à l'ignorer : même les effluves de tabac et d'incendie se mêlant sur lui ne sont pas assez pour la couvrir.

Hakkai est sûrement en train d'errer quelque part, cherchant des blessés. Gojyo n'est sûrement pas loin, le suivant en espérant que le guérisseur ne finisse pas lui-même par avoir besoin d'être aidé (et tout en essayant de ne pas se sentir trop « pathétique » entretemps).

Les villageois regarde le moine sanzo avec des yeux morts. Être sauvés. Ces gens le regardent et veulent être sauvés. Il ne leur reste même pas assez de force pour le haïr alors que c'est sa seule présence qui a attiré ici les monstres qui ont fait de cet endroit un enfer. Sanzo ne peut plus le supporter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne meurent pas, simplement, s'ils n'ont pas la force de se défendre ? C'est pas son rôle à lui de se sentir respondable de tout ça…

Seulement, le _saru_ ssemble soudain se rappeler que la vie continue.

« HARAETTAAAAA! _Nee_, Sanzo? J'peux avoir un _nikuman_? »

«_ Baka saru! _» s'entend-t-il crier à plein poumons. Et l'eventail redouté est dans sa main avant qu'il réalise et le _saru_ en train de gémir sur ses blessures avant d'avoir pu protester…

Dans un coin, le moine surprend l'image d'une femme d'un cartain âge couverte de haillons. Dressée fièrement sur des ruines fumantes, un léger sourire flotte quand même sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regarde leur tapage. Les gens recommencent à se parler les uns aux autres. Certains d'entre eux sont en train d'improviser des feux de cuisine en pleine rue.

_Hanyou_ et conducteur apparaissent au tournant d'une maison à moitié effondrée, le petit dragon blanc leur montrant le chemin. Goku se jettent aussitôt sur eux, impatient de leur dire à quel point il a faim et à quel point Sanzo est méééééchant…

Le moine traite le _saru_ de tous les noms (Gojyo l'aide un peu…). Le moine assome le gamin avec le _harisen_ (Hakkai a encore un commentaire bien senti sur ses aptitudes au dressage et complimente son merveilleux mouvement du poignet…).

Sanzo n'est plus si tendu que ça, tout à coup. Il se sent même tellement mieux.

Il est…lui-même. A nouveau.

_Nee, Sanzo ? J'peux avoir un nikuman ?_

Il pense malgré lui que le _Harisen_ lui est complètement indispensable.

oOoOoOo

Ces deux foutus idiots-d'imbéciles-de-cas-désespérés-de-BAKA-irrécupérables-sans-pitié-pour-ses-nerfs…

Ils sont encore en train de se chamailler sur le siège arrière. Et au lieu de les faire taire (parce Sanzo _sait _ que si ce batard le voulait vraiment il en serait parfaitement capable), Hakkai est est secoué d'un rire silencieux derrière le volant.

Il y a des moments où il se dit qu'il les flinguerait volontiers. Tous les trois. Il serait tellement plus tranquille sans eux. Mais finalement, il ne le fait jamais.

Il tire chaque fois, mais fait exprès de rater leur têtes.

Il fait semblant de croire que c'est seulement parce que briquet, café et harisen peuvent être … utiles. Parfois.

_BANG_

Ses… _serviteurs_… sont intimidés par le bruit du flingue sacré.

Enfin…Pour quelques secondes.

Sanzo pousse un chapelet de jurons.


End file.
